


A Different Kind of Hero

by Silvertora



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertora/pseuds/Silvertora
Summary: Gohan and the Supreme Kai died at the hands of Buu. Instead of staying in otherworld, Supreme Kai finds Gohan and takes him away to his planet so the Kai doesn't have to face the people he failed to save.





	A Different Kind of Hero

Majin Buu, the monster created by the evil wizard Bibidi centuries ago, had been restored. The Supreme Kai failed in his mission to stop the creature from reentering the universe and as such, he has lost his life. Though the Kai felt it was only a small price to pay for his failures. The guilt he carries will haunt him, as well as the shame of dying. Nobody is obligated to serve a dead Kai.

Now in otherworld, the short purple deity looks out over the crowd of souls lined up to be judged by King Yama. Embarrassed by the halo he now bears over his head, he couldn’t even bring himself to enter the line. His stomach churned with his regrets as he retreated in the other direction. After all he has done, how can he ever show his face? The Supreme Kai ran away from the line of Earthly souls that he failed to protect, running as fast as his legs could carry him to avoid being recognized. As he ran, suddenly, a figure stood in front of him. A body, not often seen in otherworld was among the souls in line. The Supreme Kai screeched to a halt and glanced up at the full bodied figure. The man turned around slowly, giving the Kai a friendly smirk.

“Gohan?” Supreme Kai was shocked. He had no idea Gohan had perished in the fray as well. Tear’s welled up in his eyes as he looked up to meet the half saiyan’s.

“Hey, what’s up with you,” Gohan kneels down to the Kai’s level, placing a concealing hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Gohan, this is all my fault!” He burst, clutching Gohan’s hand tightly. After he shouted, the souls around them all seemed to turn their attention towards the two of them. The Kai blushed and sunk his head into his shoulders. Gohan looked around curiously.

“Please,” The Kai whispered, “won’t you come with me to my home world? It’s the least I can do for allowing this to happen to you.”

Gohan looked at him questioningly. The desperate look on the small lord’s face told Gohan that staying here wasn’t much of an option. Gohan nodded in agreement and the Kai squeezed his hand with a forced smile. Using instant transmission, he warped the two of them to his planet. It was a peaceful and green world with rolling hills as far as the eye could see. Most spectacularly was the abundance of moons floating about the atmosphere. All of them visible even in the light of day. Gohan was astounded by the sight and he excitedly ran off, enjoying the freedom.

He had forgotten about the strange actions of the Kai, who stayed behind as he ran off to explore. The Supreme Kai’s eyes fell to the ground as he entered almost a trance like state until Gohan came back to him and snapped him out of it.

“Hey, are you feeling okay?” Gohan asked the short, pointy eared lord. The Kai snapped out of it and looked up at the half saiyan. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” he lied, “why don’t you come with me to my home. I’m sure you’d like something to eat.” He offered. Gohan smiled with his brow raised. He could tell that the Kai wasn’t being truthful, but he was afraid to pry too much.

“Sure, that sounds great.” The Kai began to levitate, gesturing for Gohan to follow him as he flew off into the distance. His planet wasn’t very big, so it didn’t take long to get there. His home was more like a palace. Much like the grand Kai’s but bigger. Gohan gaped at the size of the place.

“This is where you live?” he questioned, “It’s more like a palace than a home.”

“Well yes, it is. I just don’t like to refer to it as such.” The Kai blushed. Gohan looked at him briefly to catch his expression. For a moment, he found himself admiring the Kai’s appearance. But he looked away trying to shake those thoughts from his head. The Kai could read his mind if he wanted to, it was best not to think of him like that.

“Aren’t you coming,” The Kai lead Gohan inside to the dining room. The table in the room was nearly twenty feet long, placed in a grand room with a domed ceiling adorned with chandeliers. In the center of the table, it seemed as if the Supreme Kai had already prepared a meal for Gohan.

“Whoa, is that for me?” He pointed at the food. The Supreme Kai nodded.

“Yes, eat to your heart’s content.” He graciously offered. Gohan excitedly sat down and dug right in. He ate much like his father, which was a concerning sight to see. But instead of focusing on him, the Supreme Kai wandered off. Gohan was so preoccupied with his meal that he didn’t notice.

Nearly a half hour passed before Gohan was finished eating, and afterward he finally noticed that the Supreme Kai was no longer around. He got up and cleaned his mess as best he could before he started to wander about the palace looking for the Kai. He called him a few times but he received no response. Eventually, he came to what he assumed was the Kai’s bedroom. He was about to knock, but the sound of someone crying made him stop. It was coming from the other side of the door. He gently gripped the door handle and twisted it open. Poking his head in, he could see the Kai out of the corner of his eye. He was sitting on his bed, his head buried in between his crossed arms.

“Supreme Kai?” Gohan whispered. His voice still made the Kai jump, his head jolted upward as he made eye contact with the concerned teen. Gohan could see the stream of tears still wet on his cheeks.

“Gohan…” The Kai gulped as he scrambled to wipe his tears away, “I’m sorry I left,”

Gohan ran up to the Kai, concern was spread across his face.

“Supreme Kai, what’s wrong?” Gohan asked as he stood in front of the small Kai.

“Don’t concern yourself with me, I’m fine,” He tried to smile at the saiyan, but Gohan wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“You’re obviously not fine,” Gohan pointed out as he gently took the Kai’s hands in his own. Gohan’s tender grasp brought the Kai’s tears flowing again, “You can tell me what’s wrong.”

“Oh Gohan,” He sobbed, “I’m so sorry.” His big eyes filling with tears broke Gohan’s heart. “This is all my fault.”

“You mean Buu?” Gohan asked softly. The Kai nodded.

“I’ve failed as a Kai,” he began, “The other Supreme Kai’s, they all died at the hands of Buu. They trusted me to stop him and even as an egg, I couldn’t get rid of him. Now he’s free, and I’ve gotten you involved. I never should have used you like I did.”

“Whoa, Supreme Kai, please don’t beat yourself up. Buu is just too powerful. None of us could stand up to him either.”

“But you and the others were so strong! If I had just let you all fight your way I’m sure you would have stopped Buu.” The Kai argued.

“No, that’s not true. It’s because of us that your plan failed. We were being reckless, we should have listened to you. I’m the one who’s sorry!” Gohan argued. The Kai gasped at Gohan’s response.

“But stopping Babidi was my objective and I couldn’t do it. And now all those people are dying and it’s all my fault. This guilt is making me sick. Death was a weak punishment for something as terrible as letting that monster roam freely again.” The Kai burst as the tears flowed again. Gohan felt like he couldn’t get through to him with words so instead, he took a seat next to the small Kai and pulled him close. The Kai’s eyes widened as he felt Gohan’s large arms envelop him, making him feel tiny in comparison. His shock at the embrace wasn’t enough to stop his tears however, so he allowed Gohan to comfort him like this. He wrapped his skinny arms around Gohan’s waist and buried his head into the saiyan’s muscular chest.

“It’s okay Supreme Kai. I forgive you, and I want to apologize for my dad, Vegeta, and I,” He said softly. The small Kai lifted his head to Gohan, his eyes glazed over from crying so much.

“I don’t deserve forgiveness,” He choked. Gohan sighed, feeling defeated by the Supreme Kai’s relentless attack on himself. He decided to stop talking and just let him get it out of his system. He moved one hand up to cradle the Kai’s head. His fingers grasped at his fluffy strip of hair.

After a while, Supreme Kai seemed to have calmed down. He wouldn’t make eye contact, but Gohan could tell he just wanted to forget about all of this.

“Supreme Kai?” Gohan asked quietly. The Kai made a sound of acknowledgment, “Why don’t you get some sleep? Maybe you’ll feel better in the morning.” The Kai pulled away from Gohan and wiped the remainder of his tears.

“Okay,” he mumbled, “That sounds like a good idea.” Gohan smiled at him and was about to get up to leave the Kai to sleep, but his small hand grabbed at Gohan’s tattered clothes.

“Please, will you stay with me?” He asked shyly. Gohan turned to him and smiled.

“Of course,” the short haired saiyan smiled. He looked behind them at the Kai’s grand bed. It was big enough for four people to sleep comfortably. He could only wonder why the Supreme Kai would want a bed so large for his tiny frame. The Kai stood up and took his outer layer off leaving him in just the aqua colored shirt and pants.

“Are you comfortable?” He asked graciously. Gohan nodded as he crawled over to some pillows. Supreme Kai stayed on one edge, giving Gohan plenty of space. Feeling embarrassed by his actions moments ago, the Kai just wanted to forget and sleep it off. Gohan was asleep within minutes, and the sound of the mortal’s breathing calmed him. Having Gohan around made him feel comfortable despite his overwhelming feeling of guilt.

It took a long while, but the Kai finally drifted off to sleep. His dreams were haunted by visions of the Earth and Majin Buu. But for some reason, nobody else was dying. Buu was dormant it seemed. The whole thing seemed too strange. Babidi was nowhere to be found either. The Kai was certain that this was a prophetic dream, but what could it mean? Was this trying to tell him that the Earth would be safe?

~

Sunlight poured in through the sheer curtains, lighting up the grand bedroom. Gohan was woken by the light in his face, feeling refreshed after the rest. He attempted to get up only to find something was holding onto him. He peered over his shoulder to see the Supreme Kai sleeping peacefully with his arm around Gohan’s waist. The half saiyan blushed as he tried to carefully remove the Kai’s hand without waking him up. He heard a few mumbles from the Kai and stopped moving.

Supreme Kai slowly blinked his eyes open to see the back of Gohan’s head. Seeing him made him giddy inside. He shot up with a smile on his face as he eyed the young man.

“Good morning Gohan,” He said brightly. Gohan turned over, still a little blush left on his face.

“I’m glad to see you in a good mood,” He said.

“I had a peculiar dream last night but I think it was trying to tell me that the Earth will be okay. I’m not sure what’s going on there now, but I believe Buu will be stopped.” He beamed.

“What? Really? Are you sure?” Gohan could hardly believe it. The Kai nodded.

“My dreams usually come true. I believe your family and friends can defeat Buu as long as he remains in the state he came back in. You don’t know this, but that form was created when Buu absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai. His innocence is what turned Buu into what he is now. If he doesn’t change from that state, I think that the Earth has a viable chance.” The Kai explained.

“Wow, so the Grand Supreme Kai got absorbed and he actually weakened Majin Buu? That sounds crazy. But for our sake, I hope you’re right.” Gohan said.

“I don’t have any doubts,” The Kai said, “I just wish we could be there to fight alongside them.” His eyes trailed down. Gohan smiled and gently lifted the Kai’s chin up until their eyes met.

“It’s okay. Don’t feel bad. You’ve been fighting this battle long enough. If you believe my dad and our friends will defeat Buu, then let them do so.” Gohan comforted. The Supreme Kai gave a relieved sigh and smiled.

“Thank you Gohan, you’re right.” Supreme Kai lunged forward and hugged Gohan, “I leave my trust in them,” he said quietly into Gohan’s ear. Gohan, flustered, instinctively held the Kai. For reasons he couldn’t explain, being this close to Supreme Kai made him nervous. Was it because he was the Supreme Kai? He was basically the lord of the universe. But Gohan never knew about the Kai’s before to realize just how unorthodox this situation was. It had to be more than that.

The Kai suddenly pulled away, blush spread across his cheeks. Gohan raised a brow at him, but he was still blushing himself. The two sat there awkwardly for a moment before Supreme Kai leaped off the bed to put his robe back on. Now that he looked as he normally did, he raised a finger to Gohan and sent a beam of energy in his direction. Gohan’s tattered costume was replaced by an outfit similar to the Kai’s.

“You are still on a sacred planet. You should probably dress the part.” He laughed. Gohan looked down at his new clothes. For formal clothes, they were pretty comfortable.

“Thanks,” Gohan said, feeling embarrassed for some reason.

“I’d like to show you something, when you’re ready please meet me outside,” The Kai said as he walked out the door. Now that he was alone, Gohan wondered what just happened. His exchanges with the Supreme Kai have been different than with others. Even Videl, who he had been spending a lot of time with, has ever elicited such a strong reaction. Not only that, but it’s like he sensed Gohan’s inner plight and left. The Supreme Kai can read minds, right? Does that mean he already knew what Gohan was thinking? Did he leave out of respect, or was he trying not to lead him on. Gohan has never felt this confused before.

There was only one way to find out what these feelings meant. The Supreme Kai might not like it, but Gohan had to know for sure. And now might be his only chance. Gohan left the Kai’s room and followed the winding hallways until he finally found the front door. Outside, he saw the Kai sitting under a tree with a book in his hands. When Gohan emerged from the palace, he dropped the book and shot up.

“Are you ready?” He asked. The short haired saiyan nodded. “Great, come with me.” He took Gohan’s hand and began to fly off to the thing he wanted to show him. Gohan wasn’t expecting him to take his hand for this, so he was dragging a bit in their flight. A short distance later, they came across a skinny mass of land jutting up from the ground. They landed on top, where a large sword was lodged in the ground.

“This is the Z sword.” The Supreme Kai explained, “I thought that you would be able to pull it and use it against Majin Buu. It won’t be necessary now, but I am curious to see if you can do it.” He glanced up at Gohan who was looking awfully confused.

“Go ahead. Try to pull it out.” The Kai motioned to the sword. Gohan stepped forward and gripped the handle. He had never needed a weapon before, at least, not since the one he used when he was very small. He tightened his grip on the handle and pulled up with all his might. The sword was pretty stuck, and with his normal form, he couldn’t gather enough strength. Gohan took a deep breath and transformed into a super saiyan. Now with more power, he took the sword in both hands and pulled again. His energy grew as he struggled to pull the sword out. Supreme Kai put up his hand to cover his face from the impressive energy threatening to push him back.

Gohan let out a loud yell as the sword began to break free. The Kai’s eyes widened as Gohan pulled the sword up slowly until the whole blade was out. Panting, Gohan admired the giant Z sword he held in his hands. He attempted to lift it up, but the sword was unbelievably heavy.

Supreme Kai let out a loud laugh in excitement as he saw Gohan standing there with the sword pulled out.

“Amazing! You’ve done it Gohan. Not even a Kai has been able to pull out the Z sword,” The Kai exclaimed.

“I can see how. This thing is really heavy,” He admitted, still holding the sword toward the ground, “I’d have to train with it to even be able to use it.”

“Not that you need to,” The Kai reminded him, “It’s just nice to know that this feat was possible in the first place.”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to get a hang of this thing anyway.” Gohan said as he tried to lift the sword above his head, only to be pulled back by the weight of it. The Supreme Kai laughed.

“As long as you don’t hurt yourself,” The Kai smiled as he flew down to the ground. Gohan followed him, though he was weighed down by the sword causing him to nearly crash to the ground.

“Don’t worry, I’m okay,” He laughed nervously. This sword really was interesting. Did it really contain the power to fight Majin Buu? Gohan felt like he needed to know for himself. He looked over at the Kai who took a seat nearby to watch him. He blushed. Not realizing the Kai was planning on watching him train, he felt more nervous about doing so. But it wasn’t in his nature as a saiyan to give up, so he attempted to put all of his focus into learning to use the sword.

Hours went by as Gohan adjusted to swinging the Z sword around. The weight was less and less of a burden to him the more he practiced. Supreme Kai hardly broke his attention from him, which took Gohan time to get used to. The Kai sat on a rock with his elbows resting on his thighs, one hand was brought to his cheek in a slightly resting position. He just smiled as he watched Gohan practice. The young saiyan wished he could tell what the man was thinking.

By the end of the day, Gohan was more used to the sword and had no problem holding it up anymore. Supreme Kai looked impressed as Gohan handled himself now with the blade. He watched the sweat drip down the young saiyan’s brow from training all day. He finally stood up and addressed the saiyan warrior.

“You’re looking wonderful Gohan,” he began, “But I think you’ve done enough for one day, don’t you?”

“Yes,” He agreed breathlessly, “I could use a break.” The Kai motioned for him to come back with him. Gohan composed himself and flew off back to the Kai’s palace.

~

The dining room was filled with food again upon their arrival. Gohan couldn’t wait to be courteous and dove right in. A full day of training really worked up an appetite, especially for the saiyans. Supreme Kai joined him this time, but he didn’t eat much. Gohan could easily finish the whole table by himself, but he was stopped by his thoughts from earlier that resurfaced. He glanced over at the small purple man, looking so cute and delicate as he ate. The Kai opened his eyes to meet Gohan’s. He smiled at him and continued eating. Gohan could hardly take it anymore, he needed to know what he was feeling, but how can he ask something like that to a Kai?

“Gohan?” Supreme Kai questioned as Gohan stared at him blankly. The saiyan shook out of it and apologized.

“I’m sorry, I was just…” Gohan tried to come up with an excuse, but he was interrupted.

“You know I can read your thoughts right?” Supreme Kai asked bluntly. Gohan nearly choked on his words as his face burned with embarrassment.

“I don’t mean too, but sometimes it just happens.” The Kai admitted. Gohan’s stomach churned so badly he wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball. How could he have been so inappropriate with the Supreme Kai of all people? Gohan wished he could take it all back and forget, but it was too late now. Supreme Kai’s face fell when he saw the shameful expression upon Gohan’s face so he immediately jumped out of his chair to console him.

“Gohan, it’s okay. I’m not offended,” He assured the half saiyan, placing a hand on Gohan’s cheek, “I’m flattered really, to be admired by such a handsome young man.” Supreme Kai’s cheeks flushed a slightly darker shade of lavender that he tried to him behind a cheeky smirk. Gohan could barely believe this.

“Really?” He asked, sounding a little dumbfounded.

“Of course,” the Kai chuckled.

“Th-then, do you… mind if I…” Gohan was about to ask, but Supreme Kai interrupted him as his tiny hands clutched Gohan’s clothes as he pulled him in for a kiss. Gohan jumped as he felt the Kai’s soft lips press against his own. When Supreme Kai pulled away after a few moments, Gohan felt more confused than before.

Before it seemed like a strange thought that would have gone away with time. But now he was certain that he was attracted to the small Kai.

“How do you feel now?” the Supreme Kai asked.

“I’m not sure. This all feels so weird,” Gohan tried to laugh it off, but he was clearly uncomfortable.

“It’s okay, I don’t really understand this either. Kai’s aren’t supposed to interact with mortals on this level, but there’s something about you that’s different,” The Kai wrapped his arms around Gohan’s neck, “For some reason, it feels right.” Gohan didn’t know what to do. If this is what he wanted, why was it so hard for him to speak? The Supreme Kai ran his hands through Gohan’s hair as he kissed him again. The second time was deeper, more passionate. Gohan felt a little more relaxed as he eased into the kiss.

It was clear to him now, he wanted the Kai. He wasn’t sure what came over him but if Supreme Kai wanted him too, what harm could be done? Gohan kissed the small Kai back. He felt comforted as the Kai’s lips curled slightly against his own. Gohan broke the kiss this time, making eye contact with Supreme Kai as he did. The Kai’s eyes looked at him with admiration that made Gohan’s heart flutter.

“Supreme Kai,” Gohan started, but the lavender skinned deity chuckled as he placed a small finger over Gohan’s lips.

“Please, I’d prefer it if you called me Shin,” The Kai wished.

“Is Shin your real name?” Gohan questioned.

“No, it’s not. But it’s much less of a mouthful than my full title,” He said.

“Can you tell me your real name?” Gohan wondered, giving the Kai a sly smile.

“No, it would be most inappropriate. Besides, I haven’t used that name in centuries. Just call me Shin,” He explained.

“As you wish Shin,” Gohan stood up from the table and held his hand out, “May we take this to your bedroom?” The Kai blushed and nervously took Gohan’s hand. Gohan walked with Shin to his room. The small Kai clutched him tightly. Once they were at his room, Gohan held the door for the Kai and motioned for him to enter.

“Oh my, what a gentleman,” He giggled. Gohan smiled and followed Supreme Kai inside, closing the door behind them. The Kai went over to the bed and sat down, his feet hanging over the edge. Gohan came to him and leaned down, kissing the Kai deeply. He fell back, allowing Gohan to climb on top of him. The saiyan held himself up over the Kai’s small figure, who looked awfully uncomfortable as much as he was eager.

“Hey, just relax. Everything’s going to be okay.” Gohan hummed. Shin was happy to hear his reassurance, but that didn’t change the fact that he was still pretty anxious about what was to happen next.

“I know, I trust you, but I’ve never done anything like this before,” Shin admitted, blush spreading across his pale purple cheeks. Gohan smiled softly and lifted one hand to caress Shin’s cheek, only causing the Kai to blush harder.

“To be honest, I really haven’t either. But I want this to be good for both of us, so I need you to relax,” Gohan admitted. The Kai nodded and closed his eyes to take a few deep breaths. After Gohan let the Kai breath for a minute he leaned in and kissed him softly. The Kai let out a soft sigh, making Gohan’s heart flutter. The young Saiyan found himself smitten with the Kai, though he couldn’t help but think that he might be doing something wrong. He was the Supreme Kai after all. Shin could sense Gohan’s inner turmoil and reached up, placing his palm flat against Gohan’s chest to get his attention.

“Gohan, I know this is an unorthodox situation, but I want this… I want you,” the small Kai confessed, putting Gohan’s thoughts at ease.

“Then… may I undress you?” Gohan asked gingerly. Shin smiled.

“Only if you’ll extend me the same courtesy,” he bargained as his hand moved up to curl a finger around the neck of Gohan’s clothes.

“As you wish,” Gohan leaned in closer and the Kai undid the single button holding his coat together. Gohan unwrapped the cloth as well so Shin could slip the vestment down Gohan’s powerful arms until it landed on the floor. The normally baggy undershirt of the Kai garments was tight against Gohan’s massive chest. The supreme Kai reached a hand up to run his fingers over the half saiyan’s muscles. 

Gohan blushed as he fumbled with the Shin’s cloth belt. The Kai smiled as he assisted the young saiyan in removing his wrap. The lavender skinned deity sat up so he could toss the fabric away while Gohan undid the button on the Kai’s vest. He took it off slowly, feeling the slope of Shin’s slim shoulder’s against his calloused fighting hands.

The supreme Kai felt a welcome shiver through his body as Gohan’s hand explored him. The teenage saiyan’s breath was slightly shaking as his hands traveled from the Kai’s slender arms to his lean chest. Shin’s body was so small compared to what he was used to seeing. It was exciting and intimidating to be with someone so seemingly delicate. But Gohan had seen the Kai fight, delicate wasn’t a good descriptor for the purple deity. The young man’s pants grew tighter as his fingers toyed with the hem of Shin’s shirt.

Shin’s cheeks flushed a darker shade of purple as Gohan’s fingers grazed his bare flesh. He felt his body twitch anxiously, his muscles tensing. Gohan’s hands radiated heat as they pressed against Shin’s ribs. Shin raised his head as the half saiyan pushed his shirt up and the two locked eyes. Gohan’s face was flushed, much like his own. As he gazed into Gohan’s dark, yet gentle eyes, he felt eager. The young saiyan only held still momentarily before his head dipped down and he placed his lips against the Kai’s chest. Shin whined as Gohan kissed between his ribs.

The Kai’s virgin body was overly sensitive to Gohan’s contact. He yelped as Gohan’s lips migrated to his erected nipple. The saiyan’s tongue flicked it back and forth as Shin moaned loudly. Gohan loved the sounds the small Kai made while he touched him. It was driving him mad, but he continued to restrain himself. He was about to return his lips to the Kai’s chest but a small hand held him back.

Shin was gazing up at him, his eyes pleading for something. Gohan stopped immediately and sat to the side, not breaking eye contact.

“Is everything okay?” Gohan questioned as he held the Kai’s hand in his own.

“Yes,” the Kai said through his heavy breaths, “but why don’t you give me a break for a little while,” he asked with a smile. Gohan smiled back.

“Of course,” he agreed, “do you need me to bring you anything?”

The Kai shook his head before he sat up and turned his attention to Gohan, “I need a break, but that doesn’t mean you do,” he gave a cheeky smile as he got up to straddle the half saiyan after he got him on his back. He leaned in and kissed him abruptly, catching Gohan by surprise. His desire was raging now that the deity sat on top of him, his fingers drawing spirals on Gohan’s chest.

Shin licked his lips, as they had become dry from his exasperated breathing, his eyes locked with Gohan’s. The purple Kai grinned as he felt Gohan’s growing erection beneath him. He leaned in closer to Gohan so he could kiss his cheek. The Kai watched as Gohan’s face blushed a bright pink. He nipped at black haired teen’s ear, bringing involuntary sounds from behind his teeth.

“I like it when you make those sounds,” the Kai whispered sweetly. Gohan felt his spine tingle at the Kai’s words. He felt the deity pull away, but only slightly as he closed in on Gohan’s exposed neck. He kissed at the supple skin softly, enjoying the subtle twitches of the boy beneath him.

“Shin,” Gohan raised his neck in an attempt to meet the Kai’s eyes, “you… can be rougher with me,” he said. Shin paused for a moment, seemingly confused, but he seemed to understand as he returned to Gohan’s neck. He grazed his skin with his teeth before picking a spot to bite down on. Gohan yelped at the sensation, urging the Kai to continue. Shin grasped a different spot on the young saiyan’s neck and sucked hard enough the leave a red spot after he let go. Gohan gasped just before humming in delight.

The Kai sat up, his lips puffy from the marks he left on the saiyan’s neck. His breathing was slight and blush spread across his face. Gohan gripped the small waist of the Kai and sat up, sliding him gently until he sat upon his lap. The young saiyan smirked as he pulled Shin’s shirt up once again, intent on pulling it over his head. Shin raised his arms allowing the sleeves to slip right off, leaving him feeling exposed. His whole body looked like it was blushing, which Gohan admired as he tossed the shirt aside.

Before he made his next move, Gohan removed his own shirt in an attempt to make Shin feel more comfortable but he could tell that he was feeling uneasy.

“You okay?” Gohan asked, placing his hands back at Shin’s hips.

“It’s just… a little weird being so naked in front of a mortal,” The Kai admitted as he covered himself with his arms.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Gohan smiled as he pushed his hands underneath the Kai’s concealing arms. His fingers found the Kai’s nipples and he rubbed them gently. The Kai moved his arms with enough persuasion, choosing the rest them around Gohan’s neck.

While Shin was temporarily more relaxed, Gohan scooped him up and stood to his feet so he could turn him around and sit him back on the bed. The Kai leaned back as he watched Gohan from below, his eyes hungry for him. Shin’s breath was still short, but he seemed to be more at ease than he was a minute ago. Gohan leaned down and kissed him deeply, pushing the small Kai back a little. While he distracted his lips, Gohan’s hand went elsewhere, resting on the Kai’s hard bulge. The purple deity jumped at first, but as Gohan rubbed him he started pushing into Gohan’s hand, begging for more.

After rubbing him for a few moments, Gohan pushed inside his pants and felt his bare erection. The Kai moaned as he continued to rock his hips into the young saiyan’s hand. Not wanting to leave him begging for long, Gohan pulled back the waistband of his pants, exposing the Kai to the stagnant air. Shin blushed hard as Gohan knelt down on the floor, bringing him eye level with his manhood. The Kai wanted to protest Gohan’s staring at his private parts, but when the young saiyan suddenly opened his mouth and took him inside.

The Kai whined as he felt the hot, wet sensation of Gohan’s mouth gripping hard around him. He twitched inside Gohan’s mouth which caught the attention of the teen. Gohan sucked in as he pulled the Kai deeper into his mouth. The pressure felt so good, the Kai lost control of the sounds he made. Gohan let go slightly as he bobbed his head back and forth, slowly at first. The Kai’s noises fueled his desire, but he tried to hold back as much as he could to avoid overwhelming the small Kai.

Shin had fallen back onto the bed, his hands gripping at the sheets as Gohan’s tongue flicked his tip. Gohan licked up the shaft a few times before he took him into his mouth again. The Kai bucked into Gohan’s mouth, reaching himself as deeply as he could, almost drawing a gag from the saiyan. He attempted to adjust his neck to watch as Gohan pleasured him, but as he lifted his head, Gohan hummed softly as he plunged the Kai deeply into his throat again. The Kai fell right back into the sheets and cried out.

“Go…han,” The Kai choked out. Gohan could tell that the Kai must’ve been getting close to finishing, so he decided to back off. Shin waited a moment before his head shot up as Gohan’s contact ceased. He stood back up, watching as Shin’s eyes pleaded for closure. Gohan smiled as he grazed his finger across the Kai’s soft cheek.

“Soon, but we’re not done yet,” He whispered. Shin blushed as he watched Gohan remove his pants, finally standing naked before him. Gohan stroked himself, though he was already erect. Shin’s eyes widened when he saw the size of him. His stomach did a flip when he thought of where Gohan was going to put that thing. Gohan saw the concern on his face and he immediately sat down next to him.

“I’m sorry, if you don’t want to, we can stop this,” Gohan was sweating as he thought about how indecent it was that he didn’t even ask. Shin was still a god. The Kai looked at him with his big, dark eyes. When he heard the thoughts going through Gohan’s mind, he sat up.

“It’s okay Gohan, you didn’t do anything wrong,” He assured with a hand on the saiyan’s shoulder.

“Are… you sure?” He asked nervously. Shin nodded.

“I told you,” He smiled, “I want this, you just surprised me is all,” his hand found its way to Gohan’s bulge, which startled the teen a little. He took Gohan into his small hands, making him feel huge by comparison. The Kai stroked him until he was fully erect again, afterwards he finished slipping out of his clothes. He bore his puppy dog eyes into Gohan, convincing him that he was free to continue.

“Do you have any lube?” Gohan asked. The Kai tilted his head. Gohan made a face. The supreme Kai focused his energy for a moment, when a small bottle popped into his hand.

“Like this?” he asked.

“That’ll do,” Gohan smiled, taking the small bottle from the Kai. Gohan dripped some onto his fingers as he watched the Kai lay back down against the sheets.

“This might be uncomfortable for a bit, but I need you to relax and breathe okay,” the half saiyan explained. Shin looked up at him, nerves were still apparent, but his eyes told him that he was determined. 

“Can you hold up your legs for me?” Gohan asked. The Kai nodded and lifted his legs until he could grasp them in his arms. Gohan smiled warmly as he placed his fingers at the Kai’s hole. He massaged him gently, trying to get him to relax his muscles. He keyed into the Kai’s uneven breathing and tried to do his best to really make this as painless as possible. Gohan pushed inside him a little deeper using just one finger. He rubbed and pushed on his tight muscles while his other hand held the back of Shin’s thigh.

“That’s good Shin, you’re doing well,” Gohan hummed. The Kai just liked hearing the sound of his voice. The saiyan carefully pushed in a second finger and spread them inside of him. Shin winced but when Gohan looked like he was about to pull out, Shin shook his head.

“I’m fine, keep going,” he pleaded. Gohan sighed, but an idea crossed his mind as his hand moved from the Kai’s thigh to his erection. Shin let out a soft moan as Gohan stroked him while also stretching him out. His face turned a deep purple as Gohan’s hand enveloped him in warmth. The sensation made him quiver, but it wasn’t anything to complain about. He was definitely more relaxed.

“Do you think you’re ready?” The dark haired teen asked softly. The Kai just nodded between breaths. Gohan removed his fingers and turned his hand back to his own erection. As he became completely hard again, he let go of the supreme Kai and grabbed the little bottle again. He poured some over himself and rubbed some of the excess over the Kai’s hole. It felt so cold against his warm body but the Kai tried to remain relaxed.

Gohan stood up against the bed, rubbing his tip around the Kai’s entrance. Shin hummed in delight at first but when Gohan started to push inside of him, his expression changed.

“I’m going to go slow, just tell me if it’s too much,” the young saiyan insisted. Shin nodded in agreement. He continued to push in slowly, stretching him out. Shin griped, but didn’t say anything so Gohan pushed I a little more.

The lack of movement was probably the worst part, Shin realized. Gohan pulled back a little and rocked his hips back and forth, not moving any farther than where he already was.

“Oh Shin,” Gohan moaned, “You feel so good.” Shin shuddered at the sound of Gohan’s voice.

“Gohan…” Shin mustered, “Go deeper,” he begged. Gohan felt his dick throb at the sound of those words. He repositioned himself and pushed into Shin more. The supreme Kai cried out as Gohan reached deep inside of him. What was painful turned into pure ecstasy. Gohan moaned loudly as he felt the shift in the Kai’s attitude. He rocked his hips against, hitting the Kai in just the right spot that was sending him into a frenzy.

Shin opened his eyes and looked up at Gohan, his dark eyes burrowed into him. He could see the sweat dripping down his face as he panted. As he caught his eye, Gohan increased his speed. The pressure around him was driving him close to the edge.

“This… this is amazing… Gohan,” Shin choked out, but he could see Gohan smile.

“Yeah… it is,” Gohan breathed. His pace increased again, but he was feeling close to his end. He could see that Shin was nearly finished as well. The small Kai’s breathing increased rapidly as he let out short moans. Gohan sent him over the edge when he grabbed him again and started pumping his hand.

Shin couldn’t muster any more words. He gasped and whined until he released over himself, some of it dripped down Gohan’s hand. He laid back in the bed with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. Gohan was still thrusting his hips, only a few moments away from his end. Shin gasped as he felt Gohan release inside of him, filling him up. As soon as he finished, Gohan pulled out.

The young saiyan laid next to the Kai on the bed to catch his breath. Shin looked over at Gohan, who eventually was able to look back at him. Gohan smiled, bringing his hand to the Kai’s cheek. He looked so cute with his hair disheveled, his cheeks flushed. His big, dark eyes glowed as he looked into his own. He could make Gohan melt.

“Gohan?” Shin began in a hushed voice.

“Yes Shin?” The young saiyan replied.

“Would you mind starting a bath for us?” He smiled. Gohan looked down at the clear liquid covering the supreme Kai’s naked body. Gohan chuckled softly.

“Of course,” He said as he got up off of the bed. He scooped up his clothes and the Kai’s and swung them over his shoulder. Before he left the room, he scooped the Kai up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. Once he got inside, Gohan set him down and closed the door. He locked it, just to be safe then he went to the enormous bathtub in the corner and started the water.

Gohan grabbed a wash towel and came up to the Kai. He knelt down and started wiping the liquid off of his chest and stomach. The Kai smiled as he ran his hand through Gohan’s sweaty hair. His hand traveled down to Gohan’s chin and lifted it up as he placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Thank you Gohan,” he said.

“Anytime,” the saiyan stood up again and tossed the dirty towel aside. The water had filled in the tub enough for both of them, so Gohan reached over and turned off the water. Supreme Kai stepped in immediately, though as he tried to sit, he winced a little.

“Sorry, it might hurt for a little while,” the half saiyan apologized. 

“No worries, it was worth it,” Shin smiled. Gohan joined him in the steamy bath. The inside had a bench for convenience, which he happily sunk into. Once Shin could manage to sit in the water, he scooted over to Gohan so he could lay against him. Gohan raised his arm and placed it over the Kai’s shoulder.

“I wonder if the Earth is okay,” Shin pondered.

“I’m sure it will be, Dad and Vegeta can take care of it. They might not always get along but they can come together if they need to,” Gohan assured.

“I hope you’re right,” Shin replied with a sigh.

“Do you want to check on them?” The young saiyan asked.

“In a little bit,” Shin said as he nuzzled Gohan’s chest, his fluffy hair grazing his chin, “I just want to stay here with you a little while longer.”


End file.
